


honey rabbit

by GrapeSoda01



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hehe, repost but made it markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeSoda01/pseuds/GrapeSoda01
Summary: Mark lives together with his parents and his Rabbit. One day, when his parents aren't at home, his Rabbit is gone and instead there is a sweet boy with bunny ears





	honey rabbit

"Oh, you're working late again today? I'm guessing you're not coming home tonight then?"

_"Sorry honey but it seems like it, but could you please take care of the house until tomorrow?"_

Mark sighed looking down at his feet as he walked, "Yeah, mom, I will."

_"Mark, honey, you don't have to hide it."_

"Huh?"

" _If you're lonely you can bring your girlfriend over. Jisoo right? I promise I won't tell dad."_

"Mom! I already told you I don't have a girlfriend and I don't have anything going on with Jisoo, bye!" He groaned as he ended the call stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Parents. Cant live with them, can't live without them.

Honestly though, If I had a girlfriend I wouldn't be coming home late every day either.

sighing, I throw my backpack over my shoulder then walk the rest of the way home

I open the front door and slide off my shoes.

"I'm home!"

Closing the door behind me my mood instantly brightens at the sight of my bunny hopping it's way over to me

"Hey, thanks for looking after the house Haechan" I bend down and smile fondly at him scratching the top of his head

"Mom said she has to work tonight and dad still won't be coming back from his business trip soon. It's too bad but there's no way I can feel lonely when I have you huh?"

Poking his nose multiple times I chuckle at the clueless expression he's making

"Let's hang out at the riverbank tomorrow. We'll make it a real date!" I called out making my way into the kitchen on the search for some dinner

**beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP**

there goes the alarm clock 

There's not even school today, give me a few more minutes. Letting out an exhausting groan I shove the pillow into my face to muffle the beeping but it was no use

With my eyes closed, I waver my hand over the clock trying to find the snooze button. I can’t 

slowly opening my eyes, suddenly there’s  an arm that reaches across my face turning it off

huh? Blinking my eyes a couple more times to make sure I can see clearly

Next thing I know, there's a hand waving in front of my eyes and a voice coming from it,

"Oh, you're up!"

What?

"Good morning Mark!!"

I look in the directon of the voice and a boy with a beaming aura that looked like actual sunflowers were surrounding him was sitting next to me on my bed

fluffy grey curls, tan skin, a cotton candy pink sweatshirt that was 2 sizes too big and he looked about my age, maybe a year younger

"Is breakfast ready yet?!" The boy asked excitingly

Who they hell is this guy?! I blink again a few times at him and notice the bunny ears peeking out of his hair.

"Oh" I nodded to myself, "Just a dream"

I laid back down on my pillow and closed my eyes.

My mission to return to slumber was interrupted by the patting and shaking that was happening to my arm

"Ah. Mark!!"

...

"You're... you're Haechan?"

The boy smiled sweetly and sang, "Uh-huh!"

I nervously laugh and start to fidget.

Walking back and forth across the room and stopped in front of Haechan’s empty cage

Where's the _**real**_  Haechan? He's supposed to be in his cage but I can't find him

Even more freaky, the boy is eating Haechan’s food

I walk pass him to open the fridge and shake my head.

I must be _really_ exhausted. Reaching to grab a cake out of the fridge, times like this call for...

"Hey Mark, is that yesterday's leftover cake?"

Turning my head to the side, Haechan looks at me with a serious look on his face

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you wanna eat that?" Haechan tilts his head questioningly to the side before chowing down on another carrot 

"You eat sweets when you're tired, don't you? But...I thought you were done touching them after gaining a few pounds. That's what you said right?"

How did he know that...?

 **"Sweets are perfect when you're tired!"  "I'm done with this source of diabetes!"** Mark recalls saying to the bunny version of Haechan a couple of days ago

"You'll have gym at the pool soon, remember? **"I don't want them to see my flabby stomach,"** you said"

I flinch at the memory of telling bunny version of Haechan about our gym schedule and how bad I've been eating

" _Now_ do you believe me?" The boy questions. Leaning forward and looking at me with hopeful eyes

You've got...to be...kidding me.

He's Haechan?!

 "There's no way in hell!" which just receives a giggle from Haechan

 

 

Alright, here's the deal...i've been keeping an eye on him for, like, half a day. 

I've had to stop him from nibbling on my clothes, he refused to let me clip his nails and would be in the way laying in the middle of the floor stretching his body while im trying to bring clothes to the washer.

Every inch of him screams Haechan

And..

Suddenly i feel something warm on my shoulder and Haechan is snuggling his head to my side with sleepy eyes fluttering shut and a yawn escaping his mouth

I can't help but freeze. This is just too weird. I mean, it's exactly how he takes his afternoon naps in his rabbit room. But an hour with him like this is an overkill.

"Ah!" I muttered loudly shaking him up by the shoulders. With dry drool on the side of his mouth and extreme bedhead,  he rubs his eyes and looks at me confusingly

"I- i have to go buy something for dinner!' I stammer, panic in my voice

Standing up from the couch I head to the front door. "Sorry Haechan but since there's no one else home today, I need you to stay while im gone"

 "No"

"Excuse me?"

 

 

In the end, he tagged along and they roamed through the riverbank. He walks ahead of Mark humming a tune and holding a dandelion in his hand

Then he turns to look at Mark with the most excited look plastered on his face. "I dont have to wear the leash, really?! For walking?"

Mark returns a small smile. Scratching the back of his neck and continued to walk behind. "Um yeah, today is special." That leash would look weird on you anyways

"Yay!" he giggles then reaches and grabs Marks hand intertwining their fingers with his own

"Feels like a real date!" he looks up at mark sweetly.

Mark eyes widen as a crimsen red color creeps onto his cheeks.

Ah..come to think of it, yesterday he did say, _" Let's hangout tomorrow. It's a date"_

"Haechan, let's take a break."

They sit side by side and Haechan has a bundle of wildflowers on his lap.

"Are you going to eat?" he looks up at me offering a flower

"No thanks but uh...i'll pass."

Mark watched as he happily ate.

"Phew. Ahh that was a yummy snack" He burrped

Mark wave it off. "What you just had? But thats your usual"

"Yeah! But todays was extra delicious" after a couple of moments in silence Haechan looks over at him " because you're with me that's why." he said with again the most sincere and happy smile. It made Mark want to reach over and pat his head 

Marks heart flutters and coughs, feeling his cheeks getting hot again and then looks away. "Well um, that's great"

"Yup!" Haechan agreed

It was dark when they got back home and they were sitting on the couch. Normally, Mark would be doing nothing right now. Other than spacing out that is

Haechan nuzzles in next to him with his head on his  shoulder like he did earlier

_Could it be..._

, mark thinks to himself

Haechan looks up then blinks at Mark and he blink back

_...because Haechan is here with me?_

 

 

Shit, what am I going to tell mom when she comes home tomorrow?

"Hey, uh, Haechan...How do you go back to normal? How did you turn into a human in the first place?"

He looks up in thought then shrugs his shoulders. "Hm? I don't know" He yawns. "I'm so sleepy"

"You've had enough sleep during the day!"

Suddenly the weight of his head is off my shoulder and he's sitting up

"W-wait! Before I go to bed..."

 

Haechan cups Marks cheeks then leans in and places a very soft and sweet kiss on his lips

"My goodnight kiss. You forgot about it." He mutters softly when he pulls back

Couple of seconds after the shock and still trying to process what just happened, Mark slaps a hand over his mouth.

god, i don’t even have to look in the mirror to know that my face that could easily be mistaken for a tomato at this very moment

but like,, WHAT?

***regaining memories of kissing bunny version of Haechan goodnight before putting him into his cage***

Is this like the spell breaking kiss from a prince? Am I... Am i the prince?!

 

 

A familiar weight is back on my shoulder and Haechan is sound asleep.

"W-what, then why didn't you turn back?!" But Haechan didn't hear him and snuggles closer to Mark. Mark feels warm all over 

Haechan puts his arm over his shoulder and nuzzling his into Marks neck which makes him forget to breathe for a second

after a while, he shifts in position and slowly picks Haechan up bridal style, carries him over to his bed and lays him down gently

Mark then lays down next to him and pulls the covers over them. Facing each other, he watches him a bit as he sleeps, observing every detail of his face in awe.

He always thought Haechan was beautiful in bunny form but he was even more exquisite. Ethereal

It was when they were at the riverbank that Marks heart skipped a beat or 2 and the butterflies in his stomach decided to wake up. Haechan was playing with rocks, picking flowers, and looking back at him all smiley and sweet 

Mark had named him Haechan, meaning “full sun” because of the way he’d always brought him warmth and brightened his day. But in this form, he outshined the sun.

it made him shiver

the golden hour light beaming down on haechan was breathtakingly beautiful. The way it kissed his skin made it glow and look like warm honey. 

Light. He was light.

The way he shined so brightly almost made Mark want to cry. Instead, he looked away. He had to, it was too much. Too unreal. And when he did, he missed it instantly. Yet he couldn’t dare to look back. 

But one thing he was sure of, is that the world is a lot more brighter and prettier with Haechan in it 

 

 

His eyelashes are long, hair soft, skin warm

Mark smiled in admiration and gently brings his hand up to touch Haechan’s cheek. A sleepish noise comes out of the tired boy when he does it, but it doesn't wake him up so he continues to do so.

Gently caressing his cheek then slowly his lips, nose, eyebrows and hair. He places his hand back onto Haechan’s cheek and when he leans into the touch, Mark can’t help but smile again

He feels his eye's grow heavier and soon they were both fast asleep at each others side 

...

The next morning Mark wakes up in panic and looks to the bed space next to him to find Haechan in his full bunny glory, as if nothing ever happened. Sleeping on the pillow next to his.

 

Hours later sitting on the couch, Mark picks Haechan’s bunnyself up and looks him in the eye, "Hey, you're not pulling my leg here are you?" And a sweet sound of affection comes out of Haechan with the softest bunny expression you can imagine

Marks mom looked at the two with a concerning look then giggles, "what's gotten all lovey-dovey with you two?"

 

* * *

The end


End file.
